Ars Mortis
by Farkas
Summary: Krótki, nocny spacer po ulicach Buenos Aires przynosi doktorowi coś więcej niż chwilę wytchnienia i spokojnej refleksji. Czy Lecter zdąży przedrzeć się przez karty płonącej książki, by ujrzeć pierwszą iskrę?


**I**

Cichy, równomierny oddech.

Delikatny zapach olejku migdałowego i czerwonej orchidei waniliowej.

Doktor Lecter otworzył oczy i spojrzał na leżącą obok Clarice. Spała, okryta cienką, jedwabną pościelą, odwrócona do niego plecami. W milczeniu patrzył, jak srebrny blask księżyca otula jej nagie ramiona i spływa delikatnie po narzucie jak błyszcząca mgiełka. Wyobrażał sobie, jak odbijałby się w jej oczach i napawał się odgłosem jej bijącego serca.

Powoli, by jej nie zbudzić, przybliżył rękę w stronę jej włosów i przez chwilę przesuwał je między palcami. Potem delikatnie odsunął je z jej szyi, by ujrzeć pracującą tętnicę. Od razu poczuł intensywniejszy zapach balsamu, roznoszony ciepłem pracującego naczynia. Przymknąwszy oczy, rozkoszował się nim kilka minut, po czym bezszelestnie wyszedł z łóżka.

Clarice poruszyła się i zmarszczyła brwi. Doktor zastygł wpół kroku, jednak jej twarz szybko odzyskała spokojny wyraz i Starling znów zapadła w głęboki sen.

Lecter czuł, że tej nocy nie jest mu dany spokojny wypoczynek. Już trzeci raz w ciągu godziny przebudził się, więc postanowił, że inaczej spożytkuje swój czas. Po cichu przeszedł do drugiego pokoju, ubrał się i wyszedł z mieszkania. O tej porze nawet takie miasta jak Buenos Aires stawały się ciche. Oczywiście, na ulicy co jakiś czas pojawiał się samochód, a na chodniku przechodzień, jednak dalekie to było od codziennego gwaru argentyńskiej stolicy.

Doktor wyszedł z dziedzińca i rześkim krokiem ruszył przez Avenida Alvear. Jedna z najbardziej ekskluzywnych ulic, będąca jednocześnie swoistym ośrodkiem _haute couture _była dla niego rzecz jasna najlepszym miejscem zamieszkania. Teraz, spowita mrokiem nocy i osnuta jej ciszą niczym szczelną kopułą, zdawała się odpoczywać od setek turystów, bezmyślnie fotografujących każdy jej centymetr.

On również odpoczywał.

Odpoczywał od tłumów chamstwa, komercji i pospolitości. Od krzyków przewodników mówiących o dziełach, których sami nie potrafili zrozumieć. Od półsłówek i infantylnych opisów, które raziły go niczym tandetna broszka przyczepiona do sukni Diora.

Przymknął oczy, delektując się chłodnym i rześkim powietrzem nocy. Kilka minut temu jego zegarek wskazywał 2:30. Jednak czas nie dotyczył doktora Lectera. W trakcie tych nocnych spacerów płynął gdzieś obok, bezgłośnie i niezauważenie, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciał zakłócać jego spokoju. Szedł więc, pogrążony w świecie argentyńskich zabytków, wsłuchując się w cichy odgłos własnych kroków. Szedł gotów zatracić się całkowicie w tym uczuciu, jakby z każdym krokiem oddalał się od codziennego życia. Minąwszy bokiem plac Pallagriniego skierował się do Libertad, obrawszy sobie za cel Teatro Colon. Nocą wyglądał rzeczywiście bajecznie.

Po drodze wiele rozmyślał; obraz śpiącej Clarice przeplatał się ze szczątkami porcelanowej filiżanki, zapach migdałów łączył z aromatem rozlanej kawy, a dźwięki fortepianu z cichym pomrukiem silnika.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się na wysokości Liberted Park. Postanowił odrobinę zboczyć z oznaczonej trasy, by przez rosnące wokół drzewa przejść do symetrycznego, okrągłego placu.

Zapach roslin był nowy, świeży i jak najbardziej potrzebny. Gdy doktor wyłonił się spośród nich ujrzał na placu coś, co sprawiło, że przystanął w miejscu.

Na jednej z pustych ławek siedział mężczyzna, zgarbiony, wsparty o własne kolana, ze spuszczoną; w jego dłoni tkwiła płonąca książka.

Doktor podszedł bliżej, zaintrygowany.

Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął. W jego szerokich źrenicach odbijały się tańczące iskierki płomieni, łapczywie pochłaniających kartkę za kartką. W chwili, gdy miały dotrzeć do grzbietu, jego ręką zatrzęsła się nieznacznie i rozluźnił uścisk.

Kilka iskier uniosło się szybko do góry, gdy książka upadła na wilgotny bruk. Jej właściciel beznamiętnie patrzył, jak drobne, jasne punkciki osiadają na jego spodniach, by po chwili całkowicie zgasnąć.

Do nozdrzy doktora doszedł nieprzyjemny zapach palonego plastiku. Ogień ostatecznie zabrał się za miękką okładkę, ozdobioną dziwnym, wymyślnym wzorem.

- Przerost formy nad treścią. – usłyszał nagle ochrypły szept.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się cicho i nie odrywając wzroku od ognia dodał:

- To zawsze tak się kończy.

Przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy patrzyli na płonącą książkę. Uszy doktora podrażnił cichy syk plastikowego ornamentu, przegrywającego walkę z bezlitosnym przeciwnikiem.

- To musi być bardzo przykry moment dla autora. – szepnął – Poświęcić swoje dzieło we własnym katharsis.

Mężczyzna wreszcie podniósł wzrok. Panujący wokół półmrok nie pozwalał doktorowi dostrzec wszystkich szczegółów jego twarzy, jednak jego uwagę od razu zwróciły zmęczone i przekrwione oczy tego nietypowego rozmówcy.

- Skąd pan wie, że to moja książka? – zapytał ochryple.

- Och, to oczywiste. – odparł Lecter jedwabistym głosem. – Z tak niewyobrażalną pogardą można się odnosić tylko do siebie.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, a doktor, widząc jego reakcję, niewzruszonym głosem kontynuował swoją wypowiedź:

- A jednak, mimo całej pańskiej odrazy, boli pana każda spalona strona. Każde słowo, które wyszło spod pańskiego pióra, każde uczucie, które w misternym wysiłku próbował pan uchwycić i przelać na papier i każdy bohater, który ostatecznie okazał się zaskakująco płytki lub – doktor urwał na chwilę, wpatrując się prosto w oczy swojego słuchacza – zaskakująco prawdziwy.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę, jakby zapadł w jakiś letarg. Po chwili zaśmiał się głucho i przeczesał ręką gęste, brązowe włosy.

- Powinien pan zacząć pisać, naprawdę. Może byłby pan w tym lepszy ode mnie.

Lecter pokiwał głową w milczeniu. Leżąca u jego stóp zwęglona książka dymiła się jeszcze, drażniąc nozdrza doktora nieprzyjemnym, ostrym zapachem.

- Uchwycić myśl na kawałku papieru. – szepnął, nie patrząc nawet na siedzącego obok mężczyznę – Usidlić ją, ale nie zabić… Trudne, prawda?

- Wykonalne. – stwierdził autor krótko. – Przynajmniej dla niektórych.

- Dla pana? Twierdzi pan, że ma ten dar?

- Nie nazwałbym tego darem. – stwierdził mężczyzna, wstając - To mały dodatek do mojego przekleństwa.

Zachwiał się nagle i złapał za głowę. Doktor Lecter pewnym ruchem chwycił go za ramię i usadził z powrotem na ławce.

- Nie radziłbym wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, pana układ nerwowy nie jest w najlepszej formie. Może się pan zranić wcześniej, niż pan sobie życzy.

- Co pan powiedział? – jego rozmówca spojrzał na niego z niekrytym zdziwieniem.

Doktor ruchem głowy wskazał na jego przedramię i spokojnym głosem oświadczył:

- Odkąd tu jestem, zdążyłem zaobserwować u pana mimowolne drżenie prostowników nadgarstka. Gdy patrzył pan w ogień, pańskie źrenice wciąż pozostawały szerokie, nie wykazując żadnej akomodacji. W lewym dole łokciowym wyraźnie widać ślad po igle. W pańskim organizmie zapewne krąży teraz jakaś neurotoksyna. – urwał na chwilę, delektując się przerażeniem w oczach mężczyzny, po czym dodał - Śmiertelna dawka neurotoksyny.

Milczenie było najlepszą odpowiedzią. Doktor Lecter zrozumiał, że tej nocy dostał od losu prezent o wiele cenniejszy od nocnego spaceru po zakamarkach Buenos Aires.

- Więc ile panu jeszcze zostało?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

- Tylko o to chce mnie pan zapytać?

- Ależ skąd. – zaprotestował doktor – Ale odpowiedź na to pytanie ułatwi mi zaplanowanie dalszej rozmowy.

- Skąd przypuszczenie, że chce z panem rozmawiać? - zapytał mężczyzna, poirytowany.

- Więc proszę odejść. – powiedział doktor spokojnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Autor nie ruszył się z miejsca, spoglądając na niego z mieszaniną gniewu i niedowierzania.

- Widzi pan, ludzie nie lubią umierać w samotności – westchnął Lecter, wkładając ręce do kieszeni marynarki. – W końcu, jak mi już niejednokrotnie powtarzano, nie można nas porównywać do zwierząt.

Przez kilka sekund jego palce wyczuły drobne, małe krawędzie naszyjnika. Doktor jednak szybko wyciągnął dłoń z kieszeni i znów skupił całą uwagę na siedzącym przed nim człowieku.

- Dziwny pan jest, naprawdę. – stwierdził tamten po chwili, patrząc na doktora badawczo - Widzi pan tyle rzeczy, a mimo to wciąż zadaje mi pytania.

- Wzrok, w przeciwieństwie do umysłu, ma swoje granice. – odpowiedział Lecter, siadając na ławce obok niego. Pod nogami wciąż miał zgliszcza książki, które wiatr powoli rozwiewał po całym placu – Ja nie chcę karmić oczu.

- Doprawdy? – syknął tamten – Więc przyszedł pan na dobre widowisko?

- Proszę nie udawać zdziwionego. – doktor spojrzał na mężczyznę z ukosa i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza po swoją cygaretkę. – gdybym chciał pana ratować, to zareagowałbym już dawno, skoro, jak pan słusznie twierdził, mam nienajgorszy zmysł obserwacji. Oburzenie jest również cokolwiek niestosowne. Ja przyszedłem na gotowy spektakl. Ktoś, kto chcę umrzeć w samotności nie wstrzykuje sobie odpowiedniej dawki toksyny tak, by zdobyć się jeszcze na ostatni spacer po ulicach miasta i symboliczne spalenie własnej książki. Pan liczył na uwagę. Na swojego ostatniego czytelnika. Kogoś, przed kim może pan umrzeć dokładnie tak, jak sobie zaplanował. Jestem więc.

Doktor zapalił cygaro i zaciągnął się. Mężczyzna długo siedział w milczeniu, patrząc tępo na rozsypany pod nogami popiół.

- Nie chcę widowni. – powiedział w końcu, jakby się usprawiedliwiał. – Nie po to tu jestem. Po prostu… wolę umrzeć na ulicy, niż na podłodze własnego mieszkania.

- To bardziej niebanalne?

- W życiu wszystko jest banalne. Śmierć nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem.

Umilkli na chwilę; dym z cygara doktora płynął leniwie wokół nich i znikał w ciemności nocy. Lecter spojrzał jeszcze raz na przedramię przyszłego samobójcy i po kilku kolejnych niekontrolowanych drganiach mięśni, zapytał:

- O czym była?

Mężczyzna nadepnął na popiół i z dziwnym zacięciem rozprowadził go po bruku.

- Ponoć będzie się dobrze sprzedawać. To pierwszy egzemplarz. Jutro wprowadzają ją do księgarni.

- O czym była? – ponowił pytanie doktor, jakby nie słyszał poprzedniej dygresji.

- O chłopcu. Dziecku alkoholików.

Doktor westchnął, rozczarowany.

- To rzeczywiście banalne. Ubieranie własnych przeżyć w fabułę.

- Prawda? – zaśmiał się tamten, bez cienia urazy – Spłycone, ugładzone, momentami wyolbrzymione, a jednak, znalazłem w tym moją osobistą terapię.

- Nie próbował pan zaprzeczać. – zauważył doktor.

- Czemu miałbym? Sam zawsze poznam, kiedy autor opisuje swoje przeżycia, a kiedy tylko tworzy. Są takie rzeczy, które wiemy tylko my. Zwroty, których nie użyłby nikt inny. Po co mam pana przekonywać, że tworzyłem, skoro dowód mojego kłamstwa będzie pan miał w zasięgu ręki?

- Skąd przypuszczenie, że będę chciał czytać pańską książkę?

Autor wzdrygnął ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Ja bym przeczytał, ale pan rzeczywiście jest trochę dziwny; ale to nie ważne. Niech pan nie zapomina, że my, dzieci alkoholików, jesteśmy dobrymi kłamcami, ale nigdy nie wciągamy się w grę, w której jesteśmy z góry przegrani. To rujnuje naszą reputację, zmniejsza wiarygodność i utrudnia manipulację przy kolejnej sposobności. Nawet… jeśli nie będzie kolejnej sposobności.

- Oczywiście. – szepnął doktor – Bo zostaje jeszcze reputacja.

Na razie otaczał go banał, który jego rozmówca tak chętnie dostrzegał w każdym aspekcie swojego życia. Krążył wokół niego jak dym z cygara, jednak Lecter nauczył się ufać własnej intuicji.

Dym prędzej czy później znika; doktor jednak musiał mu nieco pomóc, jeśli chciał na czas ujrzeć to, co kryło się za nim.

- Co zrobił?

- Kto taki? – zapytał mężczyzna, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Hannibal zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mięśnie krtani powoli odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa.

- Pański bohater.

- Uciekł.

- Po co?

- By nie stać się ojcem.

- Więc to nie jest książka o panu. – stwierdził Lecter, gasząc cygaro. – Pan nie musiał uciekać.

- Nie. – warknął mężczyzna, próbując wstać.

Doktor podał mu rękę, jednak jego rozmówca poradził sobie bez niego.

- Przejdźmy się, póki mogę chodzić. – sapnął, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę Libertad.

- Możemy nie dojść do kolejnej ławki. Jeśli upadnie pan na ziemię, nad ranem nikt nie odróżni pana od zwykłego pijaka.

- Ironiczne, prawda? – zaśmiał się tamten, powolnym krokiem oddalając się od doktora.

- Banalne. – stwierdził Lecter po chwili i bezszelestnie ruszył za nim.


End file.
